ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Nintendo DS colors and styles
This is a list of case colors and styles that have been produced for the Nintendo DS line of handheld systems. Nintendo DS Colors * Titanium * Sky Blue * Candy Pink * Snow White * Lava Red *Electric Blue *Toys-R-Us Gold *Pearl Pink Retail bundles *The red Nintendo DS model, released in Japan on August 8, 2005, is part of a promotional offer that includes the game Jump Superstars. *In October 2005, Nintendo released two new colors to North America: Teal and Pearl Pink (not the same Candy Pink as was released in Europe and Japan, but a tint identical to that of the Mystic Pink model released in Australia). These systems are bundled with the game Nintendogs Best Friends Version, as well as a bone-shaped screen cleaner. These bundles were released in Europe on October 7, 2005. In Europe, the pink DS included the Dachshund and Friends version of Nintendogs, and the teal DS included the Lab and Friends version of Nintendogs. These were priced at the same price as a lone Nintendo DS (£99). On that same day, the Nintendo DS received a price cut to £89. *The Electric Blue was released in North America, initially bundled with Super Mario 64 DS, for the same price as a lone DS ($149.99) on June 30, 2005. One million copies were sold, making it the best-selling game during that time. As of February 27, 2006 Animal Crossing: Wild World is included with the Electric Blue system. *The Mario Kart DS Pack was released in Europe on November 25, 2005, which contained a silver-colored DS and a copy of Mario Kart DS. The same Pack was available in New Zealand and Australia *The Red Hot Bundle was released in North America on November 29, 2005, including a red and silver Nintendo DS system ("Hot Rod Red"), optional racing decals, a normal Nintendo DS wrist strap/thumb pad, a bonus checkerboard wrist strap (strangely, with no thumb pad), a Mario Kart metal charm, and a copy of Mario Kart DS. It also came with racecar decal stickers that could be placed on your DS. It is the same as the original red DS that debuted in Japan alongside Jump Superstars; the only difference is that the underside of the Japanese model is black, while the underside of the American model is silver. *The Titanium Nintendo DS was released with a demo of the game Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, on November 21, 2004, in North America and on March 11, 2005, in Europe. The bundle is no longer available in the vast majority of American and European stores. *On June 22, 2008, a special edition Guitar Hero DS was released on online retailers to help launch the new game Guitar Hero: On Tour that featured the Guitar Hero logo on the bottom right. It was available to anyone for a limited time for approx. US $179.99. This also includes the game. It can still be found at the Nintendo World Store, for approx. US $129.99, albeit in very limited copies. Loyalty, one-of-a-kind, charity and promotional units *Five variants of existing Nintendo DS colors were produced for the Japanese online Super Mario Club. Each color has a wireframe of a character's face imprinted on the front cover of the system. There were 200 made for each unit. The designs include: **Titanium/Mario **Graphite Black/Bowser **Gray/Wario **Candy Pink/Princess Peach **Turquoise Blue/Yoshi. *Nintendo auctioned off three custom Nintendo DS systems for charity at the Sundance Film Festival in Park City, Utah. The systems went to Jay Mohr for $10,000, Poppy Montgomery for $2,500, and Alan Cumming for $1,500. Nintendo added money to the final bids, and a portion of the funds went towards victims of the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake. *Rapper 50 Cent ordered a custom-made Nintendo DS from Nintendo, featuring a khaki camouflage design, and the G-Unit insignia on the front cover. 50 were made. *As a special gift, 55 people who attended the May 9, 2006, VIP party at the Nintendo World Store were able to get a commemorative E3 engraving put on the cover of their Nintendo DS. *The winner of the Pokémon Journey Across America, Minh Ba Le, won a diamond-encrusted DS. *Shortly before the system's official launch in Europe, a bundle was available on the Nintendo VIP 24:7 scheme consisting of a European silver DS system, a demo of WarioWare: Touched!, a copy of Super Mario 64 DS, and a T-shirt, in exchange for 1000 Stars and £129.99. *An extremely limited edition was created and given to selected members of the press for the release of Advance Wars: Dual Strike. There were around 50 made but only a handful are known. It had a camouflage design, and was presented in a metal ammunition box with a copy of the game and a mug. Publicly available limited editions *Special dark blue Nintendo DS systems were released at Poképark in Japan and Wal-Mart in the US. The systems have the Poképark logo on the front cover, and a Pikachu silhouette superimposed over the right speaker grill. *A light blue Nintendo DS, with a limited run of 1,000 units, was released in Japan as part of a joint promotional offer with Pepsi. *Nintendo released a gold-colored DS that is exclusive to Japanese Toys "R" Us stores. *A Nintendo DS with Mew has been released in Japan. It is tinted purple with the Pokémon lightly printed on the front and adjacent to the top screen. *50 white Nintendo DS units featuring artwork of characters from the popular anime Bleach were given away by Sega to commemorate the release of Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei. *As of 2006, Sega is holding a contest whose prize is a white Nintendo DS with a skin of Doraemon on the front. Nintendo DS lite Colors Limited editions * Final Fantasy III edition: Announced on July 12, 2006, and released in conjunction with the ''Final Fantasy III'' remake in Japan. These featured a Crystal White Nintendo DS Lite, with Final Fantasy III artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. It is priced at ¥22,780 (US$193.76). * Pokémon DAISUKI Club edition: On July 13, 2006, it was revealed that, in conjunction with the promotion for [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], a limited run of special Nintendo DS Lites would be available through a drawing open to members of the Japanese "Pokémon DAISUKI Club". These featured Crystal White Nintendo DS Lites with the popular Pokémon character Pikachu artwork on the front. * Pokémon Dialga and Palkia edition: An onyx DS Lite featuring a glitter design of the two legendary Pokémon from [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], Dialga and Palkia, on the front, was released in Pokémon Center stores on September 28, 2006, retailing for JPY¥16,800. This DS Lite launched in the U.S. at the Nintendo World Store in New York City at a price of US$219.99 in conjunction with the release of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. On May 15, 2007 , Pokémon Center stores released the special edition DS Lite in a bundle that included both games, a scenario guide, and three pins featuring Dialga, Palkia, and one of the starters for US$329.95. This version of the DS Lite was the power poll prize in v217 of Nintendo Power. On August 17, 2008, this limited edition DS Lite was released as part of the "Nintendo DS Limited Edition Pokémon Pack". * Giratina Origin Forme Nintendo DS Lite A limited edition DS lite available though Club Nintendo Europe from the 28th of May 2009. * Jump Ultimate Stars bundle: A limited edition DS Lite with the game Jump Ultimate Stars. It has the words "JUMP ULTIMATE STARS" printed on its case, along with the Weekly Jump mascot, the Jump Pirate. * Love and Berry bundle: A limited edition DS Lite bundle based on a popular Japanese arcade game, Love and Berry. It is metallic pink and comes with a card reader and cards. * Winning Eleven bundle: A limited edition Jet Black DS Lite bundle, which comes with the football game Winning Eleven. * Mario vs. Donkey Kong edition: K-Zone had a competition in between March 7, 2007, and March 19, 2007, that had twenty Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis DS Lites as prizes. * Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings Sky Pirates edition: A Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings bundle was released in Japan on April 26, 2007. * Pirates of the Caribbean edition: At the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End on May 19, 2007, models with a Pirates of the Caribbean skull and crossbones on the front were released, with Captain Jack Sparrow in front of a castle with the text "Where the adventure comes to life" on the back. These were only released to ticket holders at the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End premiere at Disneyland. HMV Canada is holding a contest from August 21, 2007, to October 1, 2007, called "HMV Underground", where one of the prizes is a Disney limited edition DS console and a Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End game.http://www.hmv.ca/rules.php * Seattle Mariners edition: 2,000 White DS Lites emblazoned with the Seattle Mariners logo on the lower-right of the lid were made available for purchase at Safeco Field during 2007. On September 15, 2007, Nintendo released a total of 16 white DS Lites, which were identical to the Seattle Mariners DS Lite units but with autographs. They were given away randomly at Safeco Field. * Pokémon Center Pikachu edition: Yellow DS Lites which features Pikachu on the front cover were released in Japan. Buyers had to visit a Pokémon Center in Japan between June 1, 2007, and July 1, 2007, and fill in an application form for a chance to win a right to buy the console for JPY¥16,800. On November 17, 2007, the special DS Lite was released in a bundle pack for US$345.95. * RX-93 ν Gundam edition: White DS Lites which feature the same red branding seen on Amuro Ray's RX-93 ν Gundam in the animated film, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. The red logo appears on the left and the wording "RX-93 ν Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack" printed on the right. This edition goes on sale in Japan on August 9, 2007, and retails at JPY¥21,840, with SD Gundam G Generation Cross Drive. Released by Bandai Namco. * Wonderful World edition: Gloss Silver DS Lites feature the black It's a Wonderful World logo on the left with the title of the game printed on the right. This edition goes on sale in Japan on July 27, 2007. Released by Square Enix. * Kirby: Squeak Squad edition: K-Zone held a competition in between April 16, 2007, and July 9, 2007, they gave away forty Kirby: Squeak Squad Nintendo DS Lites as a winning prize . * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Gemini edition: Being released on August 23, 2007, in conjunction with Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates in Japan. This features a Crystal White Nintendo DS Lite with black Ring of Fates line art on the right and the title of the game on the left. It is priced at JPY¥21,840 (US$176). * Nintendo Connection Tour '07 edition: During June and July 2007, Nintendo Australia gave out a very limited edition Black DS Lite with an engraving of "Nintendo DS Connection Tour '07 Champion". There are only 15 in the world—one for each champion at each of the [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] tournaments during the Australia-wide tour. * Wario: Master of Disguise edition: Continuing their DS Lite promotion, K-Zone held a competition until September 10, 2007, that had forty Wario: Master of Disguise DS Lites as prizes.http://au.blogs.yahoo.com/kzone/959/wario-master-of-disguise-ds-lite-promo/ The Wario: MoD/K-Zone competition * Super Mario 64 DS iQue DS edition: In China, another edition of the DS Lite was released under the iQue name. * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass edition: On November 20, 2007, Nintendo announced a special edition gold DS Lite bundled with The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, which was released in the United States on November 23, 2007 (Black Friday). It is a gold-colored DS Lite with a Triforce image in the bottom-right corner on the top of the outside. In the United Kingdom, a silver DS Lite bundle was released with an image of Link on the left side and the Phantom Hourglass logo on the right. * Nintendogs edition: On November 20, 2007, Nintendo also announced a special edition metallic rose DS Lite bundled with Nintendogs: Best Friends, which was released in the United States on November 23, 2007 (Black Friday). It has a pink image of a paw in the bottom-right corner of the outside of the DS Lite's top screen. * Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command edition: THQ announced a competition to win a special edition DS Lite bearing a design similar to the power armor worn by the Ultramarines. The design was created in conjunction with Games Workshop and a team of modelers: they were blue with a Warhammer design featuring gold wings surrounding a white skull that protruded off the lid by 1 cm. They were released only in the U.K. The design is limited to only six consoles. * Crimson/Black Dragon iQue DS: In China, with laser-etched dragons on the cover. * Bape Milo edition: Released in Japan on April 1, 2008, by Japanese Fashion Designer Nigo, A Bathing Ape * Honeyee x Fragment Design: Sold on the Honeyee online store between March 19 and March 21, 2008, designed by Hiroshi Fujiwara. * Guitar Hero: On Tour edition: A limited edition Silver/Black DS Lite branded with the Guitar Hero logo is available in a bundle with Guitar Hero: On Tour. The bundle coincided with the release of Guitar Hero: On Tour in North America on June 22, 2008, and in the United Kingdom on July 18, 2008. * Pink Ribbon DS Lite: Released in late September 2008, the Polar White DS Lite features a pink ribbon. Nintendo pledges to donate $5 for every system sold to the Susan G. Komen for the Cure to fight breast cancer. * Mario Red: Released November 28, 2008, this edition, unlike the Crimson/Black color, is completely covered in a bright red that best represents Mario's cap and shirt colors. It also features an emblazoned "M" on the front cover. For a limited time, it was bundled with New Super Mario Bros.. * Ice Blue: Released November 28, 2008, this DS is a holiday exclusive to 2008. It is bundled with Brain Age, and a limited edition ice blue carrying case. The case holds a DS lite, two DS games, and a spare stylus pen. This edition cost an additional US$20 because of the game and case included. * Lime Green: Released May 3, 2009, this Lime Green DS is packaged with a copy of Personal Trainer: Cooking and a carrying case. The bundle retails for $149.99 and is marketed as a Mother's Day gift. In Australia, the special edition came out in late May, was exclusive to EB Games, and was sold with Animal Crossing: Wild World. *There is also a red Nintendo DS Lite model released in North America, that came bundled with an M&M's Break 'Em cartridge, and a red M&M stuffed toy along with a red colored DS. *On August 21, 2007, a Crimson/Onyx DS Lite was released. It is bundled with Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!. Nintendo confirmed this bundle after it was listed by Canadian retail outlet Future Shop. The listing was picked up and featured on many major online gaming websites such as IGN. *On the same day, Nintendo also released a similar color scheme for the DS Lite, known as Cobalt/Onyx, and in certain regions was bundled the same as its Crimson/Onyx color variation. They both feature a glossy upper half of the DS Lite's lid, whereas the rest of the unit is matte black. This varied from earlier Onyx (Black) models as the exterior casings were not done in a matte coating; rather a glossy exterior prone to fingerprints and scratches. *In September 2007, in North America Nintendo released a DS Lite to commemorate the launch of Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl video games. The black Pokémon Nintendo DS Lite was bundled with a special Pokémon cartoon episode and a carrying case. The Pokémon Dialga and Palkia guarded the system's upper lid, etched in gold and silver respectively. The Nintendo DS Lite for a while after was still available in onyx black until supplies ran out; but its casing lacks the Pokémon design. A similar model was released in white around the debut of Pokémon Platinum Version featuring the Pokémon, Giratina, etched on the lid in grey. *In April 2009, for the launch of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Nintendo showcased 20 Nintendo DS Lite units, shown in dark navy blue and red with GTA logos on top, displayed at the Nintendo World Store. Nintendo DSi Standard Colors * Black (all region launch color) * Light Blue (NA launch color) * Arctic White (Japan/PAL launch color)(Rare to North America) * Pink * Matte Red (North America) * Matte Blue (North America) * Gloss Red (Japan, Europe) * Metallic Blue * Lime Green (Japan only) Limited Edition Colors * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days edition: Japanese exclusive. * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time edition: Japanese exclusive. * Saga 2: Goddess of Destiny edition: Japanese exclusive. * Gyakuten Kenji edition: Japanese exclusive. * Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary * [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] White edition * [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] Black edition * Metallic Blue 2009 Black Friday Bundle * Orange Mario Party DS 2010 Black Friday Bundle * Green Mario Party DS 2010 Black Friday Bundle Nintendo DSi XL/DSi LL Standard Colors * Burgundy/Wine Red (all region launch color) * Bronze/Dark Brown (all region launch color) * Natural White (Japan launch color / Japan only) * Midnight Blue/Blue * Green (Europe / Japan) * Yellow (Europe / Japan / Australia / Korea) * Red (Australia only) * Metallic Rose (NA only) Limited Editions * ''LovePlus+ '' edition * Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary edition - red with Super Mario Power-up icons on front See also * List of Nintendo 3DS colors and styles * List of Game Boy colors and styles * Comparison of Nintendo portable consoles References Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo DS